1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debt collection.
2. Background Description
Debt collection has long been an essential task in both business and government operations. An optimal debt collection policy maximizes expected return, subject to resource constraints, throughout the course of a collections process. Existing solutions for optimizing debt collection policies are based on manually constructed business rules, sometimes enhanced and refined with data analytics and resource optimization. To date, there has not been a method or system for automatically generating debt collection policies optimized with respect to long-term expected return and adhering to resource, legal and business constraints governing the collection activities.